


One last time

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Headcanon in which if Theon has to die, he dies in Sansa’s arms who recalls memories of Robb.





	One last time

He spits another reddish, thick and mellow stream of _blood_.

He can no longer see, he can no longer hear. _The sounds are clogged, the images are blurred._

He still manages to distinguish the _auburn of hair_ and _the blue of eyes_ before it’s too late, _but he doesn't know who's holding him so tightly_. 

__Theon through Sansa manages to meet Robb._ _

__"Are you really you, Robb?" he asks him in a broken voice._ _

__Sansa nods for Theon._ _

__The hands that touch him can't be those of him, but Theon wants to believe that it's Robb who's forgiving him for his betrayal._ _

__He won’t die too _far away_ from him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> If you want to hit me up on **Tumblr** or **Instagram** I'm **iksarai**. I'm open to prompts and plots to write more Throbb or Theonsa fanfictions.


End file.
